


Gone

by merk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Memory Loss, kagesuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merk/pseuds/merk
Summary: Kageyama has lost his memories in a car accident, and now there's only one of them who remembers the shared moments.Sugawara misses Kageyama, although he's right there.(Based on a KageSuga roleplay)





	

"Hey..?" A quiet whisper was spoken out loud, but it was kept so soft that it was almost hard to be heard. "Do you think... that you'll fall in love with me again?" The whisper had a light, sad tone in it, although it could hardly be noticed. Pale, nimble fingers were stroking through the soft, dark hair that smelled like the same cheap shampoo they had bought a month, two ago in a Friday rush. Memory of it made the pink lips tug up in a small smile - the two of them rushing through the store to grab everything they needed from vegetables to such basic things as shampoos. They had shared a kiss in the line, congratulating each other of the successful store trip, before the shorter one of them had dropped one of the shopping bags in accident. A sheepish grin had spread on his face, and ears flushing he had went to gather all the apples running away from him, his boyfriend soon joining him on the chase. "Do you think you'll be able to remember that, too? I think it was fun.." The whispering continued, as the fingers had moved to touch carefully the skin of the dark haired man's cheek. Soft and warm, like a small child's, he thought to himself. "What about the time I dragged you to dance? Do you think... Do you think you'll be able to remember that?"

All the memories he had, had two peoples in them. A hazel brown eyed man, and a royal blue eyed man. "And the words you told me that night..? You know, I still remember them, so well too.. You swore to dance with me, always, if it meant getting me all to yourself", a breathy chuckle left those pretty, but dry pink lips, "but that isn't all.. You asked... You asked if you could- could move in with..." The fragile voice broke down, as he swallowed quietly, one of his hands moving to wipe the corner of his eyes. "..Nevermind."

The hazel eyed male shifted a little, as he noticed the other stir in his sleep. The small gestures of affection had disturbed the dark haired man's sleep, he supposed, the taller man beside him wasn't used to such things. Not anymore, at least. "Well.. It's not like..." His whispering continued, even when he was slowly leaving the comfort of the bed, comfort of being close to his loved one. Shudders ran down his spine as his bare feet touched the floor, feeling cold against his skin as he slowly began to make his way to the couch of the living room. "Like you'd..." The vision of his got blurry, hot tears filling his hazel brown eyes. "You'd get back those- those memories of us... I.. I know, I just.." The voice had gotten a little bit louder, whimpers and gross sobs leaving his mouth. "I-It's unfair, Tobio, it's unfair.. We've had so many memories, and now.. I-It's all just.." The one word hurt, it hurt so much. Saying it out loud made him sniffle even louder.

 

" _Gone_."


End file.
